The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie (Then it movie starts when a great day at Equestria, when the ponies are having their Friendship Festival for the first time) * Spike: 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through! * S04E26 Unnamed Earth Mare #1: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! * Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable! * Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival! * Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle! (At the castle, when Twilight was a little nerus about to say at the other Princess) * Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. facehoofs Ohhhh! * Spike: Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs. * Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! * Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? * Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? * Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. * Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! * Spike: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. * Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! * Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! * Princess Cadance: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. * Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. * Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? wheeling in * Spike: fanfare * Twilight Sparkle: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! * Princess Luna: I... * Twilight Sparkle: But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! * Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whoa-ho! Whoa! bonk! weakly Ta-da... * Princess Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party. * Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. snorts * Princess Celestia: Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need. * Twilight Sparkle: So... that'd be a no? (Meanwhile, back at the party) * Rainbow Dash: Yes! zooming Sky's cleared and ready for the festival! * Rocky DeSantos: Whoohoo! Come one we're working! * Kimberly Hart: Easy, Rocky. * Tommy Oliver: Alright guys, we're almost ready for the festival! * Aisha Campbell: Whohoo! * Apple White: Oh boy, I can't wait to celebrate, I'm glad Twilight invited all of us to Canterlot, so we can have fun at the Friendship Festival! * Connor Lacey: You're absolutely right Apple. * Zenowing: Well after all these great adventures we've gone I'm sure we learned a lot about friendship. * Takuya Kanbara: I can't wait for starting this Friendship Festival, guys. This gonna be HUGE. * Mickey Mouse: You said it! Ow! Careful Goofy. * Goofy: Sorry Mickey. I can't wait for this festival neither. * Sora: And after saving Equestria lots of times. We can celebrate by having it. * Mickey Mouse: Hey Donald, how about you? * Donald Duck: Are you kidding? This friendship festival is going to be so much fun! * Steel: You know guys, this Friendship Festival Hoopla reminds you of what's really important this event. * Zazu: Friends and family? * Kion: Peace on Earth? * Madeline Hatter: Good will towards fairy tale characters? * Mickey Mouse: And mice? * Ash Ketchum: Trainers and Pokémon? * Jack Atlas: The food? * Misty: The drinks? * Verity: The fun and games * Kitty Chesire: Scented car deorderiser? * Lizzie Hearts: Butter, is it butter? * Steel: (laughs) Your guessing makes me tired. I'll tell you wants important. * Pinkie Pie: up a balloon squeaking deflating Whoa! whistling in harmony zooming by * Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!! * Fluttershy: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie! * Applejack: Hey, y'all! * Pinkie Pie: screams * Applejack: Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? * Rainbow Dash: Ah! Thank you! Loved it! * Sunset Shimmer: Wow, I still can't believe we get to have our first festival. Even though it's to take a lot to do it. * Starswirl the Bearded: I agree. But I bet it's going to be fun. * Ash Ketchum: I know it's a lot of work to get ready. * Timon: Which is why we're here. * Pumbaaa: Oh, we came as soon as we heard the Friendship Festival is today! *'Aladdin:' We'll do all that we can to help out get everything ready! * Rarity: humming * Princess Jasmine: Wow, Rarity. It's a great job you're doing. But you won't be done until after the concert huh? * Rarity: Jasmine, darling, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. * Rainbow Dash: Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"... past * Fluttershy: Whoa! * Rainbow Dash: ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my sonic rainboom! * Rarity: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already. * Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, it's fine! * Rarity: If you were raised in a barn! Ahem, no offense, Applejack. * Applejack: None taken. Espeically since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years... * Rainbow Dash: quickly You were raised in a barn! * Twilight Sparkle: Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready. * Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Hey, Twilight! * Connor Lacey: Hi, Twilight! * Rarity: Hello, Spike. * Spike: Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh. * Simba: Twilight, we are looking forward to this celebration. I'll be interested to see if the festival is as beautiful as I've heard. * Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Your Majesty. We shall see. * Percy: So how'd it go with the other Princesses? * Tai: Yeah, did they like your idea? * Pinkie Pie: I bet they loved it! * Twilight Sparkle: sighs Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic. * Rarity: And they are absolutely right, darling. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task! * Raven Queen: Like the time, we help you and your friends with the battle against Nightmare Moon. * Ryan Mitchell: Or saving the Crystal Empire from King Sombra. * Twilight Sparkle: But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I failed the festival, then who am I?! * Pinkie Pie: Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! screams gasp * Pinkie Pie: But you have us! So stop worrying. clink! whirs off pops Rainbow Dash: burps Twilight Sparkle: Ah! : Applejack :: It's time to show 'em what you've got : Rarity :: It's time to go and get things done : Fluttershy :: But you don't have to do it on your own : Pie :: 'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun Five :: We got this, you got this :: We got this together Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Spike: Whoa! : Dash :: Sometimes the pressure gets you down :: And the clouds are dark and grey :: Just kick them off and let the sun shine through :: And scary as it seems, more help is on the way :: 'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too : Dash and Wonderbolts :: We got this, you got this :: We got this together : Crowd :: It's the Festival of Friendship :: And we can get it done :: A festival that they won't forget :: A party to be proud of :: A day of games and fun :: Just you wait and see :: A magic day in perfect harmony : Fluttershy :: You got this : Bird :: melody : and bird whistle :: We got this together : Applejack :: With friends and family, you are never alone :: If you need help, we've got your back :: You can be honest, let your problems be known : and Apple family :: 'Cause you got us to pick up the slack :: We got this : McIntosh :: Eeyup! : family :: We got this together : Rarity :: Pay attention to the details :: Every gem even-spaced :: Make the colors perfect : Spike :: Takin' one or two to taste : Rarity :: Inside and out, beautiful throughout :: Generosity is what we're all about : Spike :: mouthful You got this : Rarity :: You got this : and Spike :: We got this together : Sparkle :: Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me :: I don't know if I'm ready :: For all the things they need me to be :: I am the Princess of Friendship :: But that is more than just a crown :: It's a promise to bring ponies together :: And never let anypony down : Pie :: We've got an awful lot to bake :: Each pony needs a piece of cake :: Oh, wait! There's something better we can do :: We're gonna need some more supplies :: To make a really big surprise :: She'll be so shocked—she's sure to love it, too! :: You got this! :: We got this together! : All :: It's the Festival of Friendship :: Together we are one :: A day we will never forget :: And now everything is ready :: So when the day is done : Dash :: The weather : Applejack :: The banquet : Rarity :: The style : Fluttershy :: And music : All :: All will be in perfect harmony! Twilight Sparkle: yells, groans gasping * Zazu: Oh dear. * Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! splat! * Pinkie Pie: Oopsie! Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning! * Sparrow Hood: You think? * Max McGrath: I guess, the cake still taste good. * Sorrel: You said it, Max * Twilight Sparkle: nickers Hmmm... * Code Red: Songbird Serenade? Is it really her? It is, it is! * Songbird Serenade: Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge? flashing * Songbird Serenade: I need to set up for my sound check. * Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you. nervously I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so... * Songbird Serenade: Caked in cake? * Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh. * Songbird Serenade's Agent: You have visual on buttercream? * Songbird Serenade's Bodyguard: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Well this gonna be a Friendship Festival ever! * Alistair Wonderland: You said it, Spongebob. * Bunny Blanc: Yeah. * Poppy O'Hair: I doubt, that the Kraang and the other villains would show their faces here. * Connor Lacey: Yeah. They've tried everything to destroy us. What's next? thunder * Twilight Sparkle: gasps Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! * Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. music * Tai Kamyia: Hey, what is that? * Korra: An Airship? * Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! crumbling deflate * Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. deflates gasp * Party Favor: Brian, no! * Grubber: and grunting feedback throat, voice echoing Ponieth of Equethtria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Thtorm King! cowering and whispering * Jiminy Cricket: The Storm King? * Metabee: Who is that? * Donatello: Sounded like one of Kraang Queen's pals. * Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, evil methage, put your hooveth together for Commander Tempeeeetht! sparking * Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... unicorn? * Spike: I think so, but what happened to her horn? * Ace (Justice League): I don't know. * Shimmer: No clue. * Ducky: I don't not know either, I do not. * Princess Celestia: "Tempest" is it? How may we help you? * Tempest Shadow: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? * Twilight Sparkle: Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. * Goofy: Uh, Twilight? * Misty: What are you doing? * Twilight Sparkle: Shh, let us handle this. * Tempest Shadow: Oh, goody. All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! * Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. * Shine: Yeah Tempest, you’re out numbered! * Karai (Hamato Miwa): That's right. * Tempest Shadow: chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". creatures growl hovering * Twilight Sparkle: gasps * Princess Cadance: gasps * Discord: Wow, you really miss that call. * Tempest Shadow: '''Oh what's this? This must be the heroes that I heard. * '''Adrien Agreste: Yes. * Marinette Dupain-Cheng: That's us. * Tempest Shadow: My partners told us about you. * Leonardo: Your partners? * Familiar Voices: (Laughing) * Biyomon: Hmm. * Sora Takenouchi: Now what’s the matter? * Biyomon: Trouble. * Sora and Joe: Oh! (Then, the Kraang appeared) * All: THE KRAANG! * Pumbaa: Uh, oh! * Kraang Subprime: '''We meet again, heroes! * '''Ash Ketchum: What are you guys doing here?! * Kraang: The one, known as the Storm King orders us because he has plans for four princesses, that are known as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight Sparkle and they don't include you! * James: Okay, it's because of Kraang Queen, isn't it? * Familiar Voice: Why yes it is. (Then it was Naare and Courtley Jester) * Heroes: (Gasp) * Courtley Jester: Hello, everyone. * Naare: We didn't miss the party food, did we? (Laughs evilly) * Darth Vader: Naare! * Lizzie Hearts: And, Courtley Jester! * The Utrom Shredder: And don't forget me. * All: CH'RELL!!!! * The Utrom Shredder: And three more. (Then, it was Team Rocket) * Jessie: Prepare for trouble. * James: Make it double. * Jessie: To protect the world from devestation. * James: To unite our peoples within our nation. * Jeesie: To announce the evils of truth and love. * James: To extend our reach to the stars above. * Jessie: Jessie. * James: James. * Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off to the speed of light. * James: Surrender now or prepare to fight. * Meowth: Meowth that's right. * Mewtwo: Not them again. * Sandy Cheeks: No matter how tough, or ugly you are, you going down with... KARATE!! * Courtley Jester: We'll see about that. * Kraang Prime: Everyone, attack! creatures roar screaming * Tempest Shadow: grunts (She used her powers to freezes Princess Cadance) * Princess Cadance: screams * Twilight Sparkle: gasps * Princess Celestia: Cadance! * Princess Cadance: gasps I can't... stop it! * Tempest Shadow: grunts * Princess Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! * Princess Luna: Hmph! * Tempest Shadow: grunts (She used her powers again towards Princess Celestia) * Princess Celestia: Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo— * she could finish she gets hit by the orb and turns into stone * Connor Lacey: Princess Celestia! * Princess Luna: grunts, yelps * Luna flies off trying to find the Queen for help, but she gets hit and turns into stone * Twilight Sparkle: Luna! * Tempest Shadow: chuckles * Rainbow Dash: Twilight! * Tempest Shadow: chuckles Easy as pie. * Grubber: Oh, I love pie. Oh, you totally got the latht Printheth! * Tempest Shadow: That's not the Princess! Grubber, get her now! * Grubber: Guyth, we gotta get the Princess! * steps on Twilight's Crown thus breaking it into pieces with her hoof. Now we go to the heroes running * Applejack: Over here, y'all! * Twilight Sparkle: Come on! * Mane Six: panting (As the heroes continue running) * Iris: Watch out! (The storm creatures and the villains blocks the heroes' pathes) * Kraang Chancelor 1: Going somewhere? * Twilight Sparkle: grunts crumbles * Mane Six: scream splash! * Mane Six: for air, scream grows intense becomes quieter * Grubber: Which one of you guyth ith goin' down there? (storm creatures growl) * Grubber: sighs I would, but I jutht had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will thide-cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick. flowing (Cut to Twilight and others) * Rarity: her breath * Applejack: Everypony okay? * Misty: I'm alright, Togepi's fine too. *'Jiminy Cricket:'Sure (coughs) I thought we’d never make it. Certainly feels good to be back on dry land. * Rarity: I think my bottom's on backward. * Pinkie Pie: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crashers ever! * Rapheal: I can't believe this. first this Tempest shows up then, The Kraang, and our other enemies came along. Now Canterlot is under attack! How could it be? * Aladdin: I don't know. But whatever they're up to. They won't get away with it! * Rainbow Dash: We gotta go back there and fight! * Spike: Well, you saw the size of those goons. You seriously wanna go back? * Applejack: So now what? We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. Look at what they did to the Princesses. We gotta keep 'em away from Twilight. * Twilight Sparkle: The Queen. * Pinkie Pie: Yeah, the Queen! * Iago: Uh, what queen? * Twilight Sparkle: Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... "Hippos". Luna can't, so I have to. * Rainbow Dash: Uh, hippos? * Cilan: What are hippos? * Crystal Winter: I have no idea. * Pinkie Pie: I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry. * Spike: Hungry? * Applejack: Hippos? * Mickey Mouse: '''Twilight, what are you talking about? * '''Korra: Yeah, I mean where are those Hippos at? * Twilight Sparkle: They're somewhere south, past the Badlands. *'Petrie:' laugh Oh, oh that funny. Petrie thought you say they in Badlands. *'Twilight Sparkle:' I did say that Petrie. The queen in somewhere in the Badlands. *'Petrie:' No seem funny now. * Fluttershy: That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh! * Samantha (Medabots): I don't know about this. * Daring Charming: I know, Sam. But we have to do it. * Dexter Charming: I don't know, bro. * Rarity: I'm not even packed! * All: Me neither! * Twilight Sparkle: I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope. * Rainbow Dash: Well, you're not getting all the glory. We're in this together. * Applejack: We got your back. * Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! * Rarity: I am ready to save Equestria! * Fluttershy: Yay. * Spike: We're all behind you, Twilight. * Agumon: I agree with them and I say we go and find this Queeen of Hippos. * Tai Kamiya: Agumon. * Biyomon: Sora, so what do you say? * Tentomon: Our chances for success are extremely high. * Palmon: Come on Mimi, I bet we're gonna find this kingdom of Hippos. * Gomamon: Don't worry about me, I'll swim to the Queen. * Gabumon: Come on let's do it. * Connor Lacey: Well, looks I'm going too. * Irelanders: Me too. * Ash Ketchum: If you guys going, then we all go too. * Ash's friends:'''Us to, Ash. * '''Littlefoot: We'll go. * Petrie: Me go to. * Chomper: I'll go. * Ruby: Well this queen of Hippos is gotta be somewhere, mind as well see where this queen of Hippos is. * Aladdin: Count us in. * Simba: Same for us. * TK Takaishi: Alright, I'll go. * Patamon: That's great. * Kari Kamiya: Yeah, I'll try to be strong enough to help to. * Matt Ishida: Let's go. * Sora Takenouchi: Count me in. * Joe Kido: K, I'll go. I'm convinced. * Mimi Tachikawa: Well, I'm not staying by myself. I'll go to. * Izzy Izumi: Alright, it's unanimous. * Tai Kamiya: That's great, it's decided. * Pinkie Pie: Let's go find this hippo! * Spike: Uh, south? * Pinkie Pie: Hehe! Whee! giggles Whee! Boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy! Anypony up for a game of "I Spy"? * All but Pinkie Pie: groan * Pinkie Pie: No, really! Come on! I spy with my little eye something that is orange. No takers? It's you, Applejack! giggles creatures grunting (Meanwhile back at Equestria) * Tempest Shadow: All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses. ringtone * Tempest Shadow: Well? Answer it! modem noises * The Storm King: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Tempest! * Tempest Shadow: Over here, Your Excellency. * The Storm King: Where? * Tempest Shadow: Over here. * The Storm King: Huh? * Tempest Shadow: No. No, right. Look right. * The Storm King: My right? * Tempest Shadow: Yep. * The Storm King: Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Storm King" is tracking well as "intensely intimidating", but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A storm! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what? A branch. A twig. Bleh! * Tempest Shadow: Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellency, and it will... * The Storm King: Mm-hmm? * Tempest Shadow: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. * The Storm King: Mm-hmmmm? * Tempest Shadow: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. * The Storm King: So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Pegacornicuseses, or whatever you call them? * Tempest Shadow: Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival. * The Storm King: ominous Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken. * Tempest Shadow: It won't be a problem. * The Storm King: upbeat Great! warbling I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo... beat * Grubber: Thorry, bad thpell thervice. You want me to call him back? * Tempest Shadow: Do you have the Princess? * Grubber: Well, uh, funny thtory. It kinda theemth like she... she might've like, you know, got away... a little bit. I know you're dithappointed, but I got one word for you: "thpongecake". zap (She zapped at Grubber) * Grubber: screams * Tempest Shadow: I need all four for the staff to work. * Grubber: Hey, I know! I want the Thtorm King to fix that crazy horn as badly as you do. It lookth like a crackly chipped tooth on the top of your head. And you know you don't look good in hatth. * Tempest Shadow: That Princess is not gonna keep me from getting my horn back! Prepare my ship! * Grubber: Ihhh! * Tempest Shadow: Please. How far could one little pony get on her own? guitar sting * Pinkie Pie: panting There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria... laugh Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? laugh, coughs, faints * Bunga: Water! Water! * Connor Lacey: Candy! Candy! * Madeline Hatter: (Moans) * Ash Ketchum: Hungry. Need food. * Princess Jasmine: Oh, how can you think of food when we're baking to death? * Ash Ketchum: I can't help it Jasmine. I haven't eaten since breakfast. * C.A. Cupid: (Moans) * Beshte: For those we keep the score at home, it's heat 3, cold 0. * Timon: What this place lacks in water and shade, it makes up for with searing heat and blinding sunshine. * Yamato Matt Ishida: This desert is so hot, even a lizard would need sun screen! * Biyomon: Sora, can you carry me? * Sora Takenouchi: Not even! * Tentomon: A crew cut would look nice on you, and it's cooler! * Izzy Izumi: '''Ugh! * '''Gabumon '''Do I look fat? * '''Matt Ishida: No, you look hot. Especially with a fur coat. That thing really needs a zipper. * Gabumon: Or maybe just removable shirt sleeves. * Gomamon: We haven't rested Our feet! * Joe Kido: There's no place to sit, except on a cactus! * Patamon: Great view up here! * TK Takaishi: '''Next time, I ride. * '''Auriana: The pittyless sun, pouns our parch penting protechinessed. But still Darkwing Duck presses foward hoping to pull off the inescapable.... * Metabee: Ah, great chance to catch some raise, eh Auriana? * Auriana: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!?!?! * Metabee: What are you so angry about? I'm using the sunscreen. * Auriana: Don't you understand?! We're going to DIE!!! Shrivell in the mercyless glare the sun! Until there's nothing left! But a pair of pitiful pile of duck jerky! faint * Simba: Uh right. (''Aladdin pulls Genie's lamp from his vest)'' * Aladdin: (Quietly) Genie, where are we? We should have reached the hippos hours ago. (''Genie exits his lamp, dressed as a gold miner)'' * Genie: Ar, crikey! (Spits) We're in the tail end of the middle of nowhere. What idiot trail boss is leadin' this outfit? * Aladdin: Twilight. She got us all on a mission to save Equestria and now we're all hopelessly lost! * Genie: Aw, come on, Al, it's not that bad! (As a light bulb) Look at the bright side! There's uh… (back to normal) OK, maybe it is that bad. :Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike: panting :Spike: We could be going in... circles! Endless... sand... inhales Nothin' for miles... but sand... breathes and this rock... coughs and this cactus... breathes and this roooooooooaaaaaad.... faints, breathes ...this rooooooad.... :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? A road? Where there's a road, there's a... gasps :Connor Lacey: A town! :Spike: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Cool! :Applejack: What is that? :All: We found it! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! A city! scoffs We are doing it, you guys! :Rarity: You know what they say: where there's a city, there's a spa! :Rainbow Dash: Who says that? :Talia: Yeah, who? :Applejack: 'Case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria. :Rarity: I can multitask. :squawking :Pig Creature 1: Don't worry, little one, we'll let ya go! :Pig Creature 2: To the highest bidder! :Pig Creatures: laugh :Pig Creature 1: Nice! :squawking :Vendor 1: Storm King bobbleheads! :Vendor 2: Ooh. Hey! You with the horn, you selling? :Fluttershy: Oh... :squawking loudly :Fluttershy: Ooh! :Twilight Sparkle: Hi there! Ooh, I'm sorry. Here. Lemme help you with that. :Pushkin: Hey! No magic around my merchandise! :Mane Six: scream :Capper: Hmmm... Very interesting... :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. We just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in. * Mako: '''She's right. Besides, we don't want to call too much attention to ourselves. * '''Young Shaggy Rogers: Exactly. Now let's fan and--- Hey where's Pinkie Pie? * Kitty Chesire: don't know * Ten (Batman Beyond): No clue. * Ducky: I don't not know either, I do not. :Pinkie Pie: Can I have your attention please?! :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Pinkie Pie: Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?! :Mori: You want something? You gotta give something! :Pinkie Pie: Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend? :honk :Pinkie Pie: How about this comb that I've never used? A picture of my sister Maud? This breath mint? Seriously, buddy. Help me help you. :Pig Creature 1: belches :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, you can't just take off! clenched teeth And you don't need to announce to every... :Pinkie Pie: Relax, Twilight! I totally got this! :Louise: How much for the giant gecko? :Mane Six: Huh? :Spike: Who you callin' a gecko? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Spike isn't for sale. :Vera: I want that fancy purple hair! I'll give ya two storm bucks for it! :Rarity: Two storm bucks?! It's worth more than that! :Twilight Sparkle: Heh? :creatures bidding :Deer Creature: Gimme that pink one! :Pig Creature 1: I'll take the blue one! :Pig Creature 2: No! I'' want the blue one! :'Louise': I need that lizard! :'Creature 1': I'll take that picture of your sister! :'Deer Creature': I want all seven for my collection! :'Capper': Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with "pastelis coloritis". :gasping :'Applejack': Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't— :'Capper': Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine. Uh-oh. :'Mori': gasps What do I do?! :'Capper': Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts ''will fall off. :Mori: screams Me parts! :Vera: gasps :Capper: Well, all right. purrs :Rainbow Dash: You are awesome! :Capper: Mm-hm. :Rarity: And quite charming. giggles :Spike: Huh! :Capper: Capper's the name. Charming's my game. So... to the Hippos, then? :Pinkie Pie: laughs :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know if we should trust him. :Pinkie Pie: We could definitely use a friend out here! :Capper: You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair is right. And, if I do say so myself... :Capper: Welcome, my little ponies, to my little manor. :Rarity: Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge. :Capper: Apologies for the state of my litter box. I wasn't expecting guests. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! So many fun breakables! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! :Applejack: chuckles :Capper: Y'all sure y'all want the Hippos? :Pinkie Pie: Yessirree! The Queen of the Hippos! :Capper: Not like the Queen of the Lions, or Tigers, or Bears? :Fluttershy: Oh, my! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :creature grunting :Vera: screaming :Toothy Klugetowner: Please! Please! I don't know anything! screams :Grubber: You really think the ponieth got thith far? :Tempest Shadow: sniffs Oh, they're here. Attention! A little purple pony passed this way. Tell me where she is... :Grubber: ...or thumpin real bad'th gonna happen. squeaks :Mori: You think we're gonna fall for this again? I don't know what kinda scam you're workin' with Capper and the rest of your friends, but-- :Tempest Shadow: "Friends?" :Mori: Poison or no poison, you're gonna pay! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Mori: groans :Grubber: Ohhhh, Fishman juth got dropped! :Tempest Shadow: Now... :Mori: Ihhhh... :Tempest Shadow: ...about this... "Capper"... :charges up :Girl from Ipanema" playing :Six and Capper laughing :Capper: Stop playin' me! A sonic rainboom? That's not a real thang! Is that a real thing? :Rainbow Dash: I'll show ya! :Capper: Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic "rainbooming" up in my place, thank you very much. Whoa, hey, hold up now. Whoa. :Rarity: Here you go. I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous. :Capper: Okay... What's the catch? :Rarity: Nothing. After all that you've done for us, consider it a "thank you". :Capper: Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really. :Twilight Sparkle: Guys! We've been looking for the wrong queen! We don't need the Queen of the Hippos! We need the Queen of the Hippo''griffs''! Part pony, part eagle! :Capper: Oh! Oh, the Hippo''griffs''! Now, the trouble with that is... no one knows... where they are... :Twilight Sparkle: Says here they're on the top of Mount Aris! :Pinkie Pie: You mean the mountain right outside the window? :Capper: Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear. Heh heh heh... :Twilight Sparkle: Let's go, everypony. :Capper: gasps Wait! yowl You can't—you can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride. :Twilight Sparkle: I think we can get there on our own. :opens :Verko: Here's Verko! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Verko: These ponies better shoot rainbow lasers out their eyes if they're gonna settle your debt! Brought the big cage. Let's load 'em up! :Mane Six: gasp :Rarity: You were... You were going to sell us? :Twilight Sparkle: I knew it! We gotta get outta here! :Tempest Shadow: evilly :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Tempest Shadow: Silly little ponies. :Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! :Spike: screams :Fluttershy: squeaks :Tempest Shadow: chuckling Trusting strangers? Big mistake. Big... :Grubber: Huge! :Verko: Hoo-hoo! My goodness! Well, look at you! With your scary broken horn and scowly eyes. What tricks do you know, my little pony-wony? :zap! :Verko: weakly Not bad... faints :Twilight Sparkle: Go! Go! :Tempest Shadow: Get her now! :Grubber: You gonna be thcared now, ponieth! :Mane Six: panting :creatures grunting :Mane Six: and grunting :crash :Mane Six: screaming :Applejack: I'm... gonna... be... sick! :Mane Six: and panting :crumbling :Twilight Sparkle: We have to get there! To the docks! Hurry! :Rainbow Dash: grunting :Applejack: That's it. :Rarity: yelps :Applejack: Don't look down now! :Spike: yells :Pinkie Pie: Yay! :Spike: Dah! :Pinkie Pie: Woo! screams :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: screams :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :Pinkie Pie: Best... escape... plan... ever! :Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?!?! Thwa! :Spike: Shh! :Boyle: Did you hear something? :Squabble: squawks :Boyle: Eh, probably just the rats. If we find 'em, we'll eat 'em. :Rarity: Rats? :creatures growling :Capper: grunts :Tempest Shadow: Now... where are they going? :charges up :Capper: Okay. No need for violence. Uh, they're headed... :sparkles :beat :Capper: They headed east! Yeah, to... to Black Skull Island. So, uh, glad I could be of service to His Majesty, the Storm King. I'll just be on my way. yowls :Tempest Shadow: When I get my Princess. Until then, your fate is still... up in the air. :Grubber: laughs Oh, you're gonna go in the thkiff! Which ith a boat! Thpethifically, a air-boat! laughs :Capper: yowls :Grubber: We make a great team. I love it how you thaid hith fate wuth "up in the air", and then I thaid, "you're gonna be in the air on an air-boat!" :horn blows :bell clangs :Boyle: and scratches :Rainbow Dash: Blugh! :Applejack: Whadaya think, Twilight? Should we just... ask 'em to take us? :Twilight Sparkle: Last time we trusted somepony, he tried to sell us! :Mane Six: gasp :Boyle: Hey, guys! Come check this out! :Mullet: Looks like a pack of stowaways. :Lix Spittle: What are we s'posed to do with 'em? :Squabble: squawks :Boyle: I think we tie 'em up! :Applejack: gasps :Lix Spittle: squawks We clip their wings! :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Mullet: Nah. We scar 'em... :Rarity: yelps :Mullet: ...emotionally! :Fluttershy: sobs :Mullet: Wai-wai-wai-wait. What say the book, Captain Celaeno? :Captain Celaeno: Storm King's rule book says, "Throw them overboard." :Mane Six: Huh? :grunting :whistle blows :Captain Celaeno: All right! That's lunch! :splut :Twilight Sparkle: What? :munching :Rainbow Dash: Whoa whoa whoa! So you were about to toss us overboard and you stopped for a lunch break? :Boyle: Storm King only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods. :Spike: So you're delivery guys? :Captain Celaeno: And gals. These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors. :Twilight Sparkle: Then can you deliver us to Mount Aris? :Captain Celaeno: Sorry. We do what the Storm King orders or we suffer his wrath. :Twilight Sparkle: Right. Still going overboard. :Lix Spittle: Eh, it's nothing personal. Pudding? :Rarity: There's pudding? :splut :Rarity: Oh. :Rainbow Dash: You weren't always delivery birds, were you? What about before the Storm King? :Captain Celaeno: Yeah. We used to be much more adventurous. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I met that guy in the desert! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! You used to be pirates?! :Mullet: Um, we prefer the term "swashbuckling treasure hunters". :Rainbow Dash: So... pirates. :Squabble: squawks :Rainbow Dash: You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or... :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: ...you could be awesome again! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, this really isn't a good time for a— :Twilight Sparkle: —song. :Dash :Captain Celaeno: Come on! Let's show these little ponies how it's done! :Mane Six except Twilight: and ahing :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! I knew you had it in ya! And now for the finishing touch! :Pinkie Pie: Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! :Twilight Sparkle: No no no no no! No! :rainboom :Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! laughs :Captain Celaeno: Wow! :Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh! :Grubber: slurping Huh? Huh? Looka that rainbow! Looka that rainbow! Whoa, that'th so cool! :Tempest Shadow: Yeah. Of them to alert us. Funny, though. Capper They don't seem to be heading to Black Skull Island. :Capper: Like "ha ha" funny or... ha ha... :Grubber: yells :backfiring :clanging :Captain Celaeno: Yeah! Ha ha! :Rainbow Dash: Nice! :Captain Celaeno: laughs :Squabble: squawking :ringing :Captain Celaeno: Storm guards! Looks like they found you! :Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! :Captain Celaeno: Secure the rigging! Lock down the cargo! Everyone, prepare to be boarded! :Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! :Rainbow Dash: Ya think she saw my sonic rainboom? :Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding me?!?! :thud! :yelping :Mane Six: scream :Spike: Whoa! :Grubber: grunts :creatures grunt :Grubber: chomps :Tempest Shadow: Where is the Pony Princess? :Captain Celaeno: "Princess"? Prin-Cess, Prin-Cess... Nope. All we're hauling is Storm King merchandise. :Squabble: squawks :Tempest Shadow: You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives, the Storm King would be quite... explosive. :Captain Celaeno: gulps :Twilight Sparkle: loudly We have to get off this ship before they tell Tempest we're here! :Rainbow Dash: loudly We helped them get their mojo back! They're not gonna give us up! :Rarity: loudly :Fluttershy: shivers :Applejack: sighs :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! :crash! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :woodwinds :Twilight Sparkle: I've got this! :Tempest Shadow: Now, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't tell me where they are, your ship is going down. One... :Twilight Sparkle: Hold this! :Rainbow Dash: What are you doing?! :Tempest Shadow: ...two... :Grubber: Oh, thith is inteeenth! :Tempest Shadow: Three! :Pinkie Pie: screams :Tempest Shadow: What? :Captain Celaeno: gasps :Rarity: Oh, for Celestia's sake!!! :Pinkie Pie: laughs Whee! :Fluttershy: yells I can't look! :Rarity: screams Ooh! screaming Huh? :Fluttershy: Ooh! :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Applejack: What in the hay is she up to? :and brass building up :Spike: yelps Huh? fire :Mane Six: cheering :Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee-hee! :Mane Six: sighing :Rarity: Thank goodness. :Applejack: Phee-yew! Quick thinkin', Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Yahoo! Ha ha! :Pinkie Pie: That was fun! Can we do it again? :Rainbow Dash: Next stop, Mount Aris! :Twilight Sparkle: We're home free! :Mane Six: cheering :creatures grunting :Grubber: There'th no ponieth. But I found thith. It'th a... kind of a cupcake... with thprinkleth... Oh, yeah, and I found thith, too. :Tempest Shadow: Huh. :Grubber: Wow, this is a real artitht! :Tempest Shadow: Looks like they're heading to Mount Aris. :Capper: Really? and laughing nervously Mou- Mount Aris? I... Well, that's my mis— I didn't know that... Mount Ari... My bad, I didn't... That's my... I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry. :Tempest Shadow: Now, about your betrayal... :zap :fireworks :splashes